


С чего ты взял

by Nappo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше бы Гокудера держал язык за зубами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чего ты взял

Цуна до сих пор немного опасается Гокудеры, но уже не потому, что он похож на хулигана и иногда вызывает в нем подсознательное желание забиться куда-нибудь подальше или броситься наутек, нет. Просто Гокудера часто вскользь упоминает о чем-то, что считает совершенно обычным для себя делом, но от чего у Цуны волосы на голове встают дыбом.   
Предлагает закатать в бетон учителя физики, например, чтобы он не портил боссу зря оценки.   
Или говорит, что Мукуро наверняка предпочитает мальчиков.

— Ч-что? — переспрашивает Цуна, от неожиданности роняя пенал с карандашами.   
Гокудера наклоняется, чтобы их подобрать, поэтому, к счастью, не видит, как Цуна меняется в лице, когда он поясняет, даже не сомневаясь в своей правоте:  
— Ну, Хром же по нему сохнет, а он? Я уже молчу про М.М., которая тоже ему на шею вешается. Был бы нормальный, давно бы…

Цуна даже зажмуривается, но это как летящая на него фура с отказавшими тормозами. Знаешь, что нужно поскорее убираться с дороги, но ноги не слушаются, и ты можешь только смотреть, широко распахнув глаза.

Раньше он никогда особенно не задумывался о геях, знал, что где-то они существуют, но чтобы вот так близко, рядом с ним. А может быть, Гокудера все-таки ошибается.

Цуна смотрит на то, каким изящным движением Мукуро убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос, и думает: «Нет. Не ошибается».

Но потом он снова начинает сомневаться. И снова смотреть на Мукуро.

Сначала просто смотреть, невольно задерживая взгляд на длинных пальцах, ловко обхватывающих древко трезубца — слишком холёных, с идеально ровными ногтями, — и думать: «Неужели маникюр?»

Мукуро каждый раз замечает его взгляд и вопросительно вскидывает брови. Цуна любуется их идеальной формой, с ужасом представляет, как Мукуро выщипывает волоски перед зеркалом в ванной, и, краснея, отводит глаза.

Как-то раз он сидит на кухне, доедает рыбный суп, краем уха слушает болтовню мамы и Бьянки про то, как можно улучшить рецепт вишневого пирога, и пытается перестать думать о Мукуро, когда внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль заставляет его замереть с недонесенной до рта ложкой.

Интересно, а был ли у него уже кто-нибудь?

Воображение тут же рисует ему Мукуро в объятиях кого-то высокого и сильного, кого-то, кто обнимает его, целуя крепко и долго, а потом без лишних разговоров бросает на кровать. Футболка Мукуро задирается, обнажая худой живот, челка падает на лоб, он смеется, приподнимается на локтях. А потом расстегивает ремень на брюках, и кто-то высокий и сильный, а еще очень везучий, склоняется над ним и начинает…

Цуна откладывает ложку, молча выскальзывает из кухни, поднимается к себе в комнату. Пару минут он обреченно стоит посреди нее, чувствуя, что весь горит, потом падает на кровать и накрывает голову подушкой. Это помогает ненадолго. Скоро он не выдерживает и запускает руку под резинку трусов.   
Мукуро по-прежнему хрипло смеется у него в голове, и Цуне хочется стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым. Но он просто представляет, как Мукуро выглядит, когда его рот занят кое-чем другим, и смех сразу стихает.

Когда на следующий день Мукуро приходит, чтобы что-то обсудить, Цуна не решается даже взглянуть на него. Он сидит за столом, уткнувшись в учебник по математике, и думает, что больше никогда не будет слушать Гокудеру, никогда и ни за что. Решено. Отныне его правая рука – Ямамото.

Мукуро наклоняется к нему, чтобы посмотреть, чем он занят, и неожиданно оказывается совсем близко. Его волосы щекочут Цуне щеку. Тот весь съеживается на стуле. Мукуро пододвигает к себе учебник, чтобы посмотреть название темы, и кладет вторую руку Цуне на шею.   
— Тригонометрические функции острого угла, — тихо читает он вслух, но для Цуны это звучит все равно что: «Да, я сплю с мужчинами. И ты будешь следующий».

Дыхание Мукуро обжигает ухо, а все нервные окончания словно сосредоточены у верхнего позвонка — там, где чужие пальцы легонько касаются кожи. Цуна отказывается думать, зачем они там, просто отказывается. Ему хочется пойти и сброситься с крыши. Или повернуть голову и спрятать лицо у Мукуро на плече. Он никак не может решить, что будет лучше.

— Савада Цунаеши, — задумчиво произносит Мукуро. — Скажи мне, ты случаем не гей?

Цуна сбрасывает с себя его руку и вскакивает со стула. Тот с грохотом падает.  
Пытаясь унять сердцебиение и чувствуя, что мучительно краснеет, Цуна сбивчиво бормочет:  
— Я? Что? С чего ты взял? Я не гей!  
Мукуро пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю, в последнее время ты так странно на меня смотришь.  
— Это потому, что я думаю, что _ты_ гей!  
— Я? С чего ты взял? — удивленно повторяет Мукуро его собственные слова.  
— А разве нет? — с отчаянием спрашивает Цуна, сам уже не понимая, какой ответ хочет услышать.  
— Нет.  
— Точно нет?  
— Мне просто нужно твое тело.

Цуна опускает голову, внезапно чувствуя себя очень маленьким и несчастным.  
— Эй, — осторожно зовет Мукуро.   
Если ничего не отвечать, может быть, он просто уйдет и оставит его в покое.  
Но Мукуро не уходит. Он вообще всегда был очень вредным.  
— Я же не сказал, для чего мне нужно твое тело.  
— Для того чтобы захватить Вонголу и превратить весь мир в чистое, красивое… — бесцветным голосом бормочет Цуна. Он уже столько раз слышал эту фразу, что помнит ее гораздо лучше, чем тригонометрические функции острого угла.  
— Это само собой. Но теперь появилась еще одна причина.  
— Шел бы ты домой, - устало говорит Цуна. Но на всякий случай все-таки спрашивает: — Какая?  
— Нужно убедиться, что я не гей.

Цуна вскидывает голову.  
Мукуро прячет улыбку.  
— Но раз мне здесь не рады… — начинает он.  
— Я передумал, — перебивает Цуна. Подходит к нему быстро и обнимает, ткнувшись лбом в грудь. — Можешь остаться.


End file.
